


The Fool

by Meteorga (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: April Fools' Day, Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Meteorga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year it was the same, yet Neptune let it happen.<br/>He loved being Sun's fool.<br/>He loved seeing that smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fluffy today. Think of this as an apology for what I did to Neptune in Vertigo.

Collective groans filled the room on the morning of April 1st, since it was no surprise that Sun Wukong had a trick or two up his sleeves. The traces of crimson along his cheeks merely confirmed the suspicions that he was up to his usual routine. That boy was such an awful liar.

Neptune could merely shake his head as Sun dashed out of the room, still pulling on his shirt and leaving his team behind to discuss the best methods to avoid another humiliation at the hands of Sun. The trace of a smile overcame him, because although April Fools Day was a huge inconvenience and source of annoyance for the other two members of his team, Neptune merely saw it as a day that he could be greeted with the bright grins and childish laughter of Sun Wukong. The care-free jubilance that caused him to fall in love with the boy in the first place. They had been best friends for longer than he could remember, but lovers for two years, and four months.

The blue-haired-teen could recognize the signs by now. He knew the pattern. Every year on this date, Sun would pull some kind of prank on him, usually involving some kind of sugary treat being smashed onto Neptune's face. The aftermath of such acts recently led to gentle kisses, light squeezes, and soft hums, as though Sun were melodically asking for forgiveness or merely expressing his enjoyment of the flavor of banana creme pie mixed with the taste of Neptune's soft lips.

Neptune sauntered out of the dorm, almost eagerly awaiting the prank that would inevitably be coming his way. Sage and Scarlet attempted to share some of their caution, but Neptune merely shook his head at the thought, leaving them behind after class. He didn't mind Sun's little games. He could already see some of Sun's victims now, or at least the work of a prankster who fit his M.O., betwixt this corridor and the cafeteria. Thankfully, both boys had an early lunch period, and Sun greeted the taller male with a shining smile and warm embrace.

"So, when's it com--" Neptune began, before his lips were pressed like a button with the point of Sun's index finger.

"That's a surprise." Sun chuckled, turning to face the open doorway as his golden tail curled around Neptune's waist absentmindedly.

"Heya, Sun!" Ruby Rose greeted from across the room, a petite hand waving vigorously as she beckoned them both closer. Her sister, Yang Xiao Long, sat beside her. The blonde's arms were crossed, her irises red in irritation.

"'Sup with Yang?" Sun asked, stepping back in slight fear as she gave him a warning glance.

"Ruby put hot sauce in my tooth paste." Yang spat.

Neptune's face lit up with laughter before an elbow caught his side. Sun was clearly trying to save his life.

"Uh-- Sorry--" Neptune began, before getting interrupted yet again by the loud, nearly infectious giggling of Ruby Rose. Yang even cracked a small smile, clearly unable to remain angry at her baby sister.

"Anyway!" Sun began, sitting down besides Ruby and stretching outward. Neptune took a seat across from Sun, beginning to fear the worst.

"I've decided to call it quits." Sun finished, immediately met with looks of confusion.

"Call what quits?" Yang asked.

"Prankin'. I think I'm just gonna treat today like normal."

The four stayed silent for a while, and Neptune actually started to pout.

"You're kidding right? Going next level and making your prank self-aware?" Neptune could tell by the look on Sun's face that he was serious. "But... Why? April Fools Day always makes you so happy!"

Sun merely shrugged. "Well, yeah... It's fun. But Scarlet and Sage just seem upset about it by now, and I'm sure you're tired of it too, y'know?" The blond looked down, mild redness lingering on his ears.

" _Sun_ , it doesn't bother me." Neptune started, tilting his head. "Okay, maybe it's a bit much right when it happens, but beforehand you seem so excited, and afterward you just seem so pleased with yourself." Neptune couldn't stop a smile crossing his face. "I love seeing you that happy."

Sun blinked. "Really?"

As if to prove his point, Neptune stood up from his table, aqua hues darting across the room to see a small concession stand selling pies just for today's occasion. He fished in his wallet on his stride there, bringing a banana creme pie back to his seat. The weapon was filled to the brim, the filling almost toppling over the metal tray as he balanced it within his hand. Neptune flashed a wink in Sun's direction. The monkey's mouth formed a perfect O in surprise, before he smiled back.

"Ya got me." Neptune closed his eyes and brought the pie into his face, leaving him with a creamy mask as the pie tray clattered onto the table's surface.

"N-Neptune!" Sun giggled gleefully, almost falling out of his seat in the process. He leaned forward over the table, knees in his chair.

"Let me help you clean up."

The two shared a sickeningly sweet kiss that must have lasted a minute or two, encouraged by hoots and hollers from fellow classmates, including Ruby, who cheered from behind Yang's hands as she covered her younger sister's eyes.

Sun licked a small trail of cream off of Neptune's cheek. "Missed a spot-- or two-- or five." He started laughing again before he went to get the boy a towel.

Neptune loved being Sun's fool.

Neptune loved seeing that smile.

 

 


End file.
